Blondes Are Happier
by Chirushi
Summary: Short, in-no-particular-order stories about an energetic couple (and later their son) and their love for each other and for those who keep up with them.
1. Wounded

**Blondes Are Happier**

**Fire Emblem Awakening©Nintendo**

[a/n]Greeting readers! I present you stories about one of my OTP which is, sadly, lacks fanworks in number. Not much to say about this one, tho.

As written in the summary, each chapter stands alone with no particular order with another. It means after a chapter about marriage life, it can be a story about their first meeting, and such.

Second generation characters and other first generation pairings will come up later.

No BETA. So please if you find any errors, OOCs, anything you like or do not like, please do not hesitate to tell me!

* * *

**Wounded**

While complaining non-stop about his brash behavior, every shepherd had to admit that Vaike is the one with the biggest strength of them all. He was recruited by the prince himself after all - not only by being his best friend, he had proved his prowess in the battlefield. The fighter impressed even the recently-recruited tactician of the small army.

Robin raised an eyebrow in surprise and confusion in their first battle, when Vaike forgot his axe behind somewhere. He had no choice Frederick ordered him to stay back until he got his weapon. He can only wait in vexation until Miriel arrived to the battlefield with a stoic face and an axe in her hand before giving the iron weapon to the fighter.

"Hey, Robin!" he called the freshman tactician, "I got my axe here! Ready to see Teach in action?"

"Sure, let's see what you've got," Robin reciprocate the smug face.

Without saying anything but a loud clamoring, Vaike charges into the swarm of the enemies, and manages to hit and defeat some Risens in few hits.

"C'mon! Which one of you gonna face the Vaike?" he proudly challenged. But to his own gaffe, a sudden magical fire attack from an enemy mage hit his defenseless body, followed by a swift swordsman swings. He grunted in pain from the surprise, but luckily, a precise shoot from the strange long-haired archer successfully took a Risen down.

"Watch out! Vaike, retreat!" the tactician called. "Stahl, Sully, go now!"

The two knights charged forward while the big guy moved back, holding his hurt limbs.

"So careless again, huh?" Chrom teased his best friend, "looks like you haven't got enough evading lesson!" he laughed even when wielding Falchion.

"I'm just a little unlucky! Teach's gonna get back there soon!" Vaike replied, "oi, I need some treatment here!"

He heard the sound of stomping feet and stick on the ground, followed by a snort.

"Be patient, would you?" Lissa came to his side with furrowed brow. "if you don't want an extra scar on your head, stay calm until I finish casting spell on your wound!"

"Oh, please, just do it already!" he whimpered. It didn't take long for the healer to take care of the shallow cut and burns. Right after the painful sensation's gone, the fighter immediately rose and ran forward to the battle, leaving the princess let out a tired sigh.

* * *

"This is the ninth time I used my healing staff on you!" Lissa grumbled as he healed Vaike again.

"I know, you said it was the eighth last time," he rolled his eyes, "I am not so smart but I can count, you know."

"If you can count you probably can think before rushing into an enemy soldier like that!"

"Hey, but the Vaike's gotta attack and finish the Risens! Robin said that-"

"Don't blame this on Robin! Unbeli-"

"Blame Robin what?" Chrom interrupted, the two silenced from their quarrel. "Robin did a good job for a beginner. Besides, we won this round, right?" he said calmly and continues, "And for you, this is a good combat lesson for you both."

After her brother left, Lissa let out another sigh after healing Vaike's last wound, "now I have to get a new staff, this one's overused."

"You gotta be grateful you can spend it on Vaike's fine body."

"Next time you buy me a new staff!" she smacked his head with her staff the last time before taking a rest.


	2. Attention

**Blondes Are Happier**

**Fire Emblem Awakening©Nintendo**

* * *

**Attention**

Slacking off got Frederick's. Frogs and snakes got Robin's.

What would get his?

Lissa moaned every time she heard the loud shout calling her brother's name for 'man's-honor-and-pride-challenge', which was actually just a daily sparring between Vaike and Chrom. She also knew the blond guy would never leave and call her brother names until the price accepted his challenge, thus engaged in a day-long combat practice. While worried about one's life being taken, Lissa has another concern in her mind.

"Why does everybody love Chrom?"

Maribelle didn't answer her best friend's question as she sipped her cup of herbal afternoon tea.

"Frederick loves Chrom. Robin loves Chrom. The Shepherds love Chrom. Even the merchant from the neighbor town probably has a crush on him too! ...and you love him too, don't you Maribelle?"

"Oh, dear!" Maribelle calmly put her cup on the saucer onto the table, "I do love your brother, but I love you too! And my love for you is, of course, the truest, purest feeling a best friend can give, more than any kind of love!"

"Yeah, but... I think I just want them to notice me more than they do towards Chrom," Lissa mumbled with some pieces of savory tea snacks her friend brought.

"Oh my, Lissa? Is something troubling you?" Maribelle asked, concerned.

"No, no!" Lissa shook her head, "I am probably just... bored, you know! With all this battle and war stuff? I am so exhausted, I want this to end soon!" she told an excuse to avoid more question from Maribelle as she didn't want to draw much warry from her best friend.

Maribelle chuckled, "Darling, you probably need to go out more, you know? Find more entertaining things out there in town! Shopping, perhaps? Finding great garments and jewelries? I can take you to good specialty shops if you want!" she said cheerfully before taking another sip of her tea.

It took a moment for the princess to think, before she decided, "I know! How about you take me to your favorite recreation place? You know, the one you often visit at nighttime?"

The noble lady choked and almost pit her tea out, but luckily she managed to pulled it in light coughs. She took a napkin to wipe her mouth. "What? How do... I mean, Lissa, that kind of place is probably... not really for you, dear."

"But you said you'll take me to any place I want. besides, you can have fun there, why can't I? As long as I'm with you, I am fine, right, Maribelle?"

Maribelle sighed. "Well, if you insist, darling... But remember, you have to stay close to me all the time! I don't want you put yourself in danger by meddling into some pack of filthy, mannerless, hairy babboons that gods know what they will do to you if they find you guardless-"

"Yay! Thanks, Maribelle!"

* * *

Getting past Frederick's castle patrol wasn't easy. Lissa managed to go through nonetheless. Sneaking out at night gave her a little excitement.

"Oh, but if Chrom knew about this, I wouldn't be able to face his wrath later!" worry Maribelle, as she should had. It was like she just kidnapped a royalty into such disgraced establishment.

"Don't worry, Maribelle!" Lissa giggled, "Chrom's having some kind of appointment with Robin. It's usual for them to spend so much time together. I don't know what they're doing or talking about, probably boring stuffs, tho."

"Well then, if you say so. But remember what I said, stay close to me!"

After a few walks in the crowded street, the two girls arrived at a bustling pub. Maribelle took them there instead of her another recreation club which is filled with more nobles and upper-classes, to avoid people noticing the princess' presence and talking about it until it reached Chrom's - or Frederick's - ears.

When they entered the pub, some people turned thir heads on them. Some people already acknowledged Maribelle and her attitude, so they just threw casual greetings which she replied with contentment. She just asked for 'the usual' to the bartender, who then came to them with pints of drinks and greeted the two.

"She's an old friend. Please watch over her. Anyone dares to touch her will get a taste of my heels." she stated firmly.

Meanwhile, Lissa was awed in her first time of drinking mead in a public pub. "This place's awesome! It's nice to see so many people having fun together like this once in a while."

Maribelle smiled at her amused friend. "This is one of my favorite. This place is much cleaner than many other of its kind, the food is also better, and-"

Their conversation was interrupted by a rustle in a table a few from theirs, seems like some people's having another round of drinking competition. The loud voices sounded familiar.

"Vaike! Vaike! Vaike!"

Not only they know the called name's owner, but also more familiar Ylissean knights were seen. One of them caught a glimpse of the two ladies as well.

"Lissa? Maribelle?" a knight in green armor slided his body to get a view behind the guests' bodies.

"Stahl?" Lissa called, "and Sully too!"

Stahl stood up and walked to the blonde girls. "Princess? What are you doing here? If Prince kn-"

His sentence left unfinished by a kick to his calf.

"You fool!" Maribelle hissed, "Don't let anyone but you know the princess is here! It could bring trouble to many!"

He didn't answer as he still cried in silence, holding his pain.

But when they looked up, the princess wasn't in her seat anymore.

"Lissa!"

Lissa already walked to the crowded table, seeing another two familiar companions there.

Sully almost shouted Lissa's name, but fortunately the little princess shushed her up before she did. The red-headed knight nodded in glee. "Bein' a little rebel from your big bro tonight, huh? You are pretty bold, bad girl!"

The big guy finally recognized her after relieving the big gulp he just took.

"Lissa?" called Vaike, startled seeing the girl waving teasingly at him. "What are ya doing here? Is Chrom-"

"He's not here, sorry! Just me here!" she chuckled cheerfully. "Hope ya don't mind!"

"What? Of course I should mind!" he lowered his voice so no one hears him but her, "this is a dangerous place for someone like you! If Chrom knows, he'd be totally mad!"

The girl pouted. "Well, why it is always about him to you? I am not a little kid anymore!"

"It's not about him, Lissa! It's-"

"So, do we have our winner here?" a big, hairy man suddenly shouted, followed by the cheer of the crowds. "If no more challenger here means-"

"I want to drink!" Lissa raised her hand.

"Wha-?"

The big man turned to look at the small girl. "Are you sure, little lady? Are you strong enough?"

"Yes I am!" she exclaimed.

"You go girl! Woo-hoo!" shouted Sully, who seemed like being under the influence of the meads.

"Sully, are you mad? Don't encourage her you-"

"What, are you afraid? The Vaike is afraid of being beaten by a little girl?" Sully let out a loud laugh with the audiences.

"Of course not! But-"

"Well then, let it begin!"

* * *

Lissa awoke with the feel of gassy belly and spinning head.

"Where am I?" she mumbled as she tried to recognize her surroundings.

"Darling, you're awake! Thank the gods!"

Lissa heard Maribelle's voice, but she can't see her friend. After searching with her eyes, she found Maribelle being much shorter than she is.

After a moment she realized she's being carried on someone's back.

It was Vaike's.

"What happened?" she tried to ask again after regaining more consciousness.

"You fell after your one and a half pint! To think you're so cocky to challenge me like your brother, this is pathetic-"

The lady by her side landed a punch on his stomach to be followed by a groan.

"Didn't I tell you to not leave my side and do anything careless?"

"I'm sorry, Mari..." the drunk princess weakly replied, "can we talk about this tomorrow... I'm so tired..."

"Fine, but I have to go back home now before anyone gets suspicious. I must leave you with Vaike now, dear." Maribelle stroked her friends arm. Lissa can only answer with another mumble.

Before they separate their paths, Maribelle turned to Vaike and gave him her fiercest demeanor. "Now listen. If you do something atrocious to her. I will hunt you down even in another life whatever you might reborn into," she tapped the edge of her parasol with her palm, "you're not gonna like it, ever."

"Geez, why would I dare. I know you wouldn't hesitate to cut my balls-"

"And make you eat them." she glares before returning into her usual classy composure. "Good night, and hope to see you well again tomorrow!"

After Maribelle leaves, Lissa can finally speak again.

"Is Maribelle gone?"

"She is, but if I accidentally dropped you on the ground, she'll dash here right now to stab me in the groin." Vaike jokingly replied, but his own words brought shiver to his neck. "Besides, what the hell, Liss? Why would you be in such place?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just want to go out and have some fun," she answered, leaning her cheek on his bare back.

"I thought you are smarter than this about your idea of having fun."

"Shut up! Why Chrom can and I can't?"

"What?"

"Chrom can go out! Chrom can drink! Chrom can play with his friends! Why can't I?" tears almost flow as she spilled it out. Blame the mead.

"Lissa..." Vaike sighed, "You don't spend much time with your brother don't you? Apparently, he's not as free as you said him to be."

"That too!" she suddenly exclaimed, "Why do everyone knows all about him? Why do you care so much about him?"

"Gosh, we've talked about this, Lissa! He's my friend and my rival, I-"

"You like him, do you? Like, like like? or love, like love love?"

He furrowed his brows in uneasy feelings. "Now I'm sure Maribelle teaches you more than courting noble men. But see, my feels for Chrom is just like you and Maribelle. Good friends. Very good. No weird touching. Except I don't know what you do with her."

"...But that means you consider him a very nice person to keep around as a company, right...?" Lissa could feel the heat from his blush on the other side.

"Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't if you won't tell anyone about tonight."

"Deal."

"And I want to eat some pie tomorrow."

"Hope you still got that bellyache."

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Lissa when she saw unfamiliar alley he took her into.

"Put you back into the castle, whaddaya expect? I cannot just go through the front gate without having Frederick arresting and interrogating me for weeks. Or months!" he answered as he cautiously observe the walls.

Beneath the dense shrub plants, they found a hole in the concrete wall, wide enough for a small person to crawl through. "There it is!" he said delightfully.

"So this is the rumored hole Chrom made during practice! How did you know?"

"If he never made this hole, he would never sneak out of the castle and meet me," he put her down from his back, "now enough being a bad gal tonight - you're totally not cut for it. Go back and stay in you bed until tomorrow."

"And we would never met either," she spoke as she crawled in and turned to him.

They stared at each other without words.

"If I was just a strange girl who passed out at the pub you probably just left me alone there."

"I'd probably do the worst thing to you and Maribelle would kill me and when I die she'd wait for me in hell."

She couldn't help but giggled and brought the blush back to his face.

"Well, sleep now or I won't see you alive tomorrow."

"I won't die, you still owe me a pie." she leaned forward, through the hole again just for a kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Vaike," and went inside. She glanced aside once to find him froze in shock - but pleased nonetheless - on the other side of the wall.

* * *

So she finally found what would get his attention. Apparently some hangover, and ironically, her brother - whom they both really love.

Were they worth it?

Yes.

* * *

"No, no, no, Darling, I will never, ever, take you a night out for drinks again!"


	3. Asking

**Blondes Are Happier**

**Fire Emblem Awakening©Nintendo**

* * *

**Asking**

So their plan was to meet Chrom so he can ask the prince's blessing for him to take her hands into marriage.

"Hold, The Vaike is forgetting his important thing!" as he rushed back to the shepherd's barrack, she whined and tried to drag him away. But the little girl's strength was no match to the blonde fighter's.

He came back with his polished, brand new steel axe which he got after some keen bargain with the smith and Robin.

"Why do you need to bring your axe?" she asked even when she already knew what his answer would be.

He raised his axe over his head, "Now there! Do you think Chrom would let his greatest rival to take his little sister without any resistance? He'll surely gonna challenge The Vaike to prove me worth of making his beloved sister happy!" he exclaimed as he swung his weapon around.

"But he wouldn't do that!"

"If he didn't, I'll challenge him! What kind of man drops his responsibility and just let his sister go away without fighting some for it?!"

Lissa could only roll her eyes and sigh. She knew it'll take forever to beat him in this argument. "Oh, my. Why are you so dumb, thick-headed, ruthless..."

"You accept The Vaike as your husband anyway."

She tried to shake her blush off her face. "Come on now, before we have to march again! And oh, if you lose from Chrom, you're gonna treat me all the best pie in town every day for the rest of our lives!"

"The Vaike is never gonna lose!"


End file.
